In general, touch screen panels may be divided as follows according to a signal detecting method. That is, the touch screen panels are divided into a resistive type detecting a position pressed by pressure through a change in a current or voltage value in a state where DC voltage is applied, a capacitive type using capacitance coupling in a state where AC voltage is applied, and an electromagnetic type detecting a selected position as a change in voltage in a state where a magnetic field is applied.
Generally, in a screen portion of the touch panel, a transparent electrode is used and metal such as Ag is used as a wire electrode. Recently, as the demand of enlargement of the screen of the touch panel is increased, when the size of the touch panel is the same, a width of a bezel is relatively decreased in order to enlarge the screen. Accordingly, development of a screen portion electrode and a wire electrode which are suitable for the bezel size of a small width has been required.